Previous studies have found that the use of erlotinib is associated with marked duodenal neoplasia regression. One study was recently published in the Journal of the American Medical Association; however, there were significant adverse effects that limited tolerability (i.e. acneiform rash and oral mucositis). Preclinical and early phase clinical trial data suggest that intermittent, once weekly dosing of erlotinib (seven times the daily dose) maintains clinical efficacy with fewer adverse effects.